This study will assess the physiological and behavioral impact of two childbirth experiences: The LeBoyer "nonviolent" approach to childbirth and the Kalus-Kennell skin-to-skin extra mother-infant contact. The LeBoyer technique involves: 1) low light and noise level, 2) intact placed facedown on mother's abdomen and massaged, 3) late cord clamping, 4) an infant bath, 5) nasopharyngeal suctioning and overt stimulation to breathe is not done. The Klaus-Kennel procedure provides the mother with 30 minutes of contact with her nude infant in a private room under a heat panel. Part I of the study will assess the effects of these experiences on a) infant behaviors, b) maternal-infant interaction and maternal attitudes. Infant behavior will be observed in several contexts: a) reaction to aversive stimulation, b) visual and auditory responsivity to animate an inanimate objects and c) establishment of regular sleep-wake and feeding elimination cycles. Maternal caretaking and affectionated behaviors will be rated during a feeding interaction. Maternal attitudes will be assessed by standardized questionnaires. Since the physiological effects of the LeBoyer procedures have not been systematically investigated, Part II of the study will assess physiological parameters including: heart, rate patterns, respiration, placental blood volume, body temperature, bilirubin, hematocrit. At 4-6 weeks postpartum, the mothers will be interviewed during their obstetric clinic visit. At this time, the infants will be evaluated using the Brazelton Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale, and maternal behavior during the examination will be rated. If possible a feeding interaction will also be observed.